Shizune's FanFiction Adventure!
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: While searching for Kotetsu and Izumo, Shizune sees a strange website on the computer. Her curiousity gets the better of her and Shizune is introduced to Fanfiction. ShizGen. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to try my hand at humor. Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you. Review, review, review!

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and FanFiction is the property of...er...well I really don't know but it isn't mine!

* * *

Shizune's Fanfiction Adventure

"Shizune! Get me Izumo and Kotetsu! _NOW_!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune squeaked before turning on her heel and running out the door. A moment later she heard glass smash and wait for it...wait for it...CRASH! Tsunade's chair hit the ground under the Hokage Tower. Shizune sighed. Well, there goes another window _and_ another chair.

Shizune hurried down the hallway, basically sprinting down the stairs until she came to a halt at the door to the Hokage's personal library. She caught her breath before opening the door, walking in, and letting it fall shut behind her. The room was completely silent except for the hum of the old decrepit computer from the corner of the room.

"Kotetsu? Izumo?" Shizune called. "Whatever it is you did, you're about to pay for it. Tsunade-sama wants to see you now. I suggest you run. The longer you make her wait, the angrier she'll get, and the more she'll hurt you."

"Ah, jeez." Kotetsu groaned, appearing from behind one of the many bookcases in the room. Izumo appeared right behind him. "This is all _your_ fault, you know. I never would have--"

"Oh shut up." Izumo grumbled. He looked at Shizune. "Hey, how did you know we were hiding in here?"

Shizune smiled. "You aren't the only ones who like to hide from Tsunade-sama when she's in a bad mood."

Kotetsu and Izumo both groaned. Shizune moved out from in front of the door, bumping into the desk with the computer on it. She heard them bickering until the door shut itself.

"It's your fault!"

"I would have never gone along with it if you wouldn't have told me to!"

"That's not true!"

Shizune shook her head, hoping, for both their sake and hers, that Tsunade had calmed down at least a _little_ bit. Whatever they did, Tsunade was going to make them sorry.

Shizune glanced breifly at the old computer. Her eyes scanned across the top of the page, and Naruto's name caught her attention. _Naruto? FanFiction?_

"What is 'FanFiction'?" Shizune spoke her confusion. She sat down slowly in the chair and stared at the computer. She scrolled down, reading the summaries for each story. She clicked on one, called 'After the War' by NarutoTwilightFan4Ever. She skim read through it before her eyes bulged out of her head. "I'm _DEAD_!? Oh my God! I'm not dead! How does this person even know me?"

She quickly closed that story. Seeing her name in a story horrified her but also interested her. She went up to the Character Selection, scrolling through the names, and being surprised that she recognized most of them. Finally, she came to the S's.

"Oh!" She knew it would be there, and yet it surprised her when she saw her name. She clicked on it and clicked search. She read through the summaries, getting more and more surprised and slightly nauseated. _Shizune...and Kabuto? Shizune and Kakashi pairing? Shizune and IRUKA!? Oh God...these people think I'm a slut! _

The story labeled 'ShizGen' caught her attention. _That couldn't mean...Genma...could it?_ She felt her cheeks getting hot. She quickly read through the summary. _Hmm, lemon? They wrote a story about Genma, me, and...fruit? This website keeps getting stranger and stranger._

She clicked on the story and started reading it. Her face went from it's usual color to pink to red until she jumped back away from the computer shouting "AIEEEEEE!!!!" Lemon did NOT mean the fruit! Yet she couldn't stop reading it, even as she stood there totally disgusted and horrified. She didn't _want_ to stop reading it.

"You okay, Shizune?" A familiar voice came from behind her. "I heard you yell."

Shizune's body went rigid. She turned her head slowly and peered out of the corner of her eye. There, behind her, stood Genma. He took his senbon out of his mouth and stowed it in his back pocket, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Shizune...," He said slowly, glancing at the computer screen. "What are you reading?"

"I-I-I-I..." Shizune stuttered...and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted, falling right into Genma's arms.

* * *

A/N: Want me to continue? If anyone likes it, please tell me and I'll gladly have another chapter up soon! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! It means a lot.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.

* * *

Shizune yawned, stretching her arms out in front of her. She had just had the_ strangest_ dream. There was this weird website where people wrote stories about her. And she had decided to read one that was labeled ShizGen, thinking that it was about her, Genma, and fruit. Well, lemon was _not_ referring to the fruit.

And who walks in to see her reading it?

Genma.

Of course.

Wasn't it bad enough that she already stuttered and embarrassed herself around him? Now she had to have nightmares about embarrassing herself around him! What gives? Maybe her subconscious was trying to warn her to avoid him for a few days. Maybe she was going to do something _really_ humiliating. If he ever found out about the massive crush she had on him she would die.

"I think she's starting to come around."

_Oh. My. God. _

Shizune opened her eyes and saw Genma standing over her. Her first thought was _Why is Genma in my bedroom!? _but then she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. Her eyes widened and she couldn't breathe…maybe…maybe that hadn't been a dream at all. Maybe he really had seen her reading..._that_. She had to get out of there. _NOW!_

Shizune sat up without thinking about how close Genma really was.

_SMACK!_

Their faces collided. This wasn't anything romantic like in the movies. This was mortifying. Genma staggered backwards, his hand flying up to his nose…which Shizune was fairly sure she had just broken.

"Genma! I'm so sorry!" Shizune jumped off what she had thought was her bed, but turned out to be a huge couch. She started moving towards him. And then…

_SMACK!_

"AIEEEEEE!!!!" Shizune screeched, smacking her shins off something hard and falling forward. She instinctively reached her hands out to grab something.

That something just happened to be Genma.

And so they both went down.

Shizune's head was pressed against his chest. Her eyes were closed. She wanted to die, right then and there. Anything would have been better than this. Not only did she break his nose…she tripped and took him down with her.

The room was completely quiet.

And then there was laughing. Shizune recognized the laughter._ Tsunade_.

"Er…Shizune?" Genma mumbled. His voice sounded strange. Probably from the broken nose. "Could you…uh…get off me?"

"Y-yes." Shizune said, pushing herself up. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry." Damn her stuttering!

She couldn't look at him as he stood up. She turned to look at Tsunade, who was nearly pounding her head against her desk. At least _someone_ found all of this funny. Then she glanced at the wall beside Tsunade's desk. There was a huge couch there; the one Shizune had been lying on. In front of that, a pile of books.

_I was tripped by a pile of BOOKS!?!?_

"Um, Shizune?" Genma said. Shizune took a deep breath, willing herself not to faint. She turned to look at him. "Uh, could you maybe heal my nose?"

"Oh," Shizune walked over to him, blushing furiously. She healed his nose quickly.

"It was…and then…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade exclaimed from her desk.

Shizune glared at the Hokage before turning back to Genma.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean—,"

Genma surprised her by smiling and touching her cheek. "Don't worry about it."

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please, _please_ tell me." Shizune said.

"Well," Genma said. "You could go out to dinner with me tonight."

"I…," Shizune trailed off, staring at him. "Huh?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Genma asked her again.

_Calm. Breathe, Shizune. Just say "yes"…deep breaths. Stay calm. He already thinks your enough of a freak. _

"I…ok." Shizune mumbled.

Genma grinned. "Great! I'll meet you in front of the Hokage Tower at seven."

"O-ok."

Genma turned to go. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Oh, and Shizune?"

"Y-yes?"

"I really want to talk to you about that…er…_story _you were reading." He grinned. "See you tonight."

He shut the door. Shizune's face went pale. So he had seen the computer.

Her life was over.

"Hey Shizune," Tsunade had finally recovered from her laughing spasms. When Shizune's turned to look at her she was wiping away tears of laughter. "What exactly were you reading?"

Shizune didn't answer. She walked over and sat down on the large couch, carefully stepping over the piles of books. She had so many questions she would like to ask Tsunade, like 'Why is there a couch in your office?' and 'Why are there piles of books sitting everywhere?' but she couldn't find her voice.

Life sucked.

Really, it did.

* * *

A/N: Haha, poor Shizune! I already have the next chapter planned out in my head, all I have to do is type it. I hope you enjoyed this chap and please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! And I'm so sorry! I know I said that I would have this story updated in a few days, and then I didn't. Haha I'm sorry but I had stuff going on, and then I lost inspiration and got bored with it. But I did get it finished. This will be the last chapter, though. Sorry if you're disappointed. Please review!

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Shizune. Shizune! _SHIZUNE!_"

"Huh?" Shizune's eyes widened. She turned to see Tsunade staring at her from her desk.

"You've been staring at that wall for three hours."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to leave, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune looked at the Hokage.

"No, no. It's fine. Do whatever you like. I just wanted to make sure that you were still alive."

"Oh."

There was silence between the two. Shizune turned to stare at the wall again, and listened to the sound of Tsunade shuffling papers.

"Shizune?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"It's 6:30."

"Oh…that's nice." Shizune didn't see where Tsunade was going with this.

Tsunade sighed. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"I…what?" Shizune's eyes started widening slowly. Her date. With Genma. At seven. "Oh. OH!"

How could she have forgotten!?

Tsunade smiled. "You're not going to stand him up, are you?"

"I…no…but…and…I…" Shizune mumbled. She stood up and looked at Tsunade with huge eyes. "I have to go!" Then she turned and ran out of the office.

Shizune was a frantic mess by the time she got to her apartment, got ready, and then appeared in front of the Hokage Tower a couple minutes until seven. Her hands were shaking. What was she going to tell him about that website she was on? About what she was reading?

"Hey, Shizune." The voice made her jump. She turned around to see Genma smiling at her, his senbon no where to be seen.

"H-hi." It took Shizune awhile to find her voice.

"Follow me." Genma told her, taking her hand. Shizune felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

Genma took her to a small restaurant that she had never seen before. He then led her to a table in the back and they each ordered.

And now came the part that Shizune was afraid of. The talking.

"So," Genma started. He leaned forward to place his elbow on the table and then put his chin in his upturned palm. "Shizune."

Shizune smiled…or, attempted to. "Yes?"

"I'm sort of interested." He said. A grin began to spread across his face. "Why were you reading porn on the computer?"

Shizune's eyes widened. "I wasn't! I—,"

"I saw it, Shizune." Genma was working to hold back his laughter. "And I believe that I also saw my name?" He made the statement into a question.

"Y-You must have m-made a-a mistake—,"

"Shizune, that story was about me." He interrupted her again. "And you."

Shizune's face was redder than it ever had been before. "And fruit." She squeaked.

Genma burst out laughing. He was going into hysterics. Shizune stared at him with wide eyes. People were starting to turn and look at them.

Shizune hid her face in her hands. This was too much to bear. This was going to spread around the village like a wildfire. She could hear the rumors now. _"Did you hear about Shizune? She was reading porn!" _or_ "Shizune's a pervert!" _or_ "Shizune wants Genma!"_

This was all Kotetsu and Izumo's fault! If it wasn't for them doing whatever it was that they did, then Shizune would have never been in the library…she would have never seen that computer, and, more importantly, she would have never embarrassed herself in front of Genma.

She broke his nose, for Kami's sake!

Genma, wheezing and wiping away tears, looked up. Shizune peered through her fingers at him. After a few more deep breaths, he began to speak.

"Did you write it?"

"Did I...? NO!" Shizune exclaimed.

Now he thought she _wrote_ that!

How could life get any worse?

Genma leaned back in his seat and scrutinized her with his eyes. He seemed to be mulling something over in his mind. "Oh."

"You don't believe me." Shizune accused. She knew that she really wasn't in any position to accuse him of anything, but she couldn't help herself.

"I do." Genma said, smiling again. "But I was really hoping that you wrote it."

Shizune's eyebrows pulled together as she looked at him in disbelief. "You…but…_why_?"

Genma shrugged. "It sort of turns me on."

Shizune's eyes widened. He didn't just say that. There was no way.

He snickered. "Now you're the one who doesn't believe me."

Their food came. Shizune didn't even notice. She knew that she couldn't eat anything. Not now…probably not ever again. She couldn't process coherent thoughts anymore.

Genma was staring at her. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed her hand, leaving money on the table for their untouched food. Shizune let herself be drug out of the restaurant without registering it, not even listening to whatever Genma was saying. Her brain was too focused on thinking about how she turned Genma on. She still found it impossible.

"Shizune, listen." Genma was saying. Shizune forced herself to pay attention. Only then did she notice their surroundings. They were on top of the Hokage Mountain. The moonlight made everything seem surreal. It was breathtaking. "I, well, I know you're in love with me."

Shizune flinched. Genma chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"And that's perfect." He said, his voice quieter. "Because I'm in love with you, too."

"Really?" Shizune whispered. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. This was the type of thing that she had been fantasizing about for a year! Well, excluding the parts where he catches her reading dirty stories and her breaking his nose...

But still. Could this really be happening?

Genma leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and she got her answer.

* * *

"Well?"

"It was a success! They kissed!"

Tsunade smiled. "Good. Shizune deserves it."

Jiraiya grinned. "Now aren't you glad that I showed you that website?"

"I suppose it can be used for good." Tsunade shrugged, walking around her desk to face Jiraiya. "But I do feel bad for Kotetsu and Izumo. I had to punish them to make it seem real. I don't even know what they did that they kept blaming each other for. I just needed an excuse to get Shizune into the library."

"And I just _happened_ to run into Genma, and just _happened_ to mention that the Hokage wanted him to go to the library." Jiraiya grinned.

Tsunade laughed. "We're diabolical."

"That we are." Jiraiya hesitated for a moment before widening his grin. "You know, Tsunade…they have some excellent JirTsu stories out there…,"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep." Jiraiya smiled, and then leaned down and kissed her.

When they broke away, Tsunade stared at Jiraiya.

"Well," She mumbled. Then she smiled. "That was nice, Jiraiya."

And then she pulled her fist back and punched him through the wall. "BUT DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT AGAIN!"

* * *

Back on the Hokage Mountain, Genma pointed up at the sky.

"Look, Shizune." He said, as a figure went flying through the sky, screaming. "A flying Jiraiya. Make a wish."

Shizune giggled. "Hmm. I wish…,"

Genma waited a few moments before speaking again. "Well, what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

"Oh, come on." Genma encouraged.

Shizune smiled at him. "Well…I wished that you would kiss me again."

Genma grinned. "That's one wish that I know will come true."

And he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

THE END!

A/N: Sorry, I really don't think this chapter was very funny. Ah, well. Thanks to all who've read this and an even bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I'm so glad you liked it!

Please review!!


End file.
